Memories of Sunny Days
by Kuro Kyohaku
Summary: Cloud remembers days with Zack and Sunny. CloudXKadaj at the end, beware the fluff, ZackXSunny. Also can be used as a reference to get to know Sunny.


This is a really sad/happy fanfic I wrote for a reference about any fanfic I write with Sunny in it that follows the game storyline. This is set some time after Advent Children, and instead of Kadaj disappearing, he stays with Cloud.

Cloud stared down at Fenrir, remembering things he hadn't thought of in years. Of when he and Zack hadn't been separated by death, of when his other half, his twin, _Sunny_, was always there to let him unload…

_Flashback_

_Sunny sat on the edge and watched both boys chase each other around the pool. She laughed, the sound as bright and cheery as her namesake._

_Zack, ebony spikes almost tame-looking in their soaked glory, dunked the blonde male under the water and swam towards his sister. The girl's eyes widened as she saw what was coming. Pulling her legs out of the water, she tried to stand, but found herself in a pair of strong arms and underwater._

_She slapped at Zack's arms, but was laughing as she surfaced. The puppy popped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, bared by the white bikini she wore._

_She looked up at him and smiled brightly before jabbing him in the stomach with her elbow and swimming to Cloud after dunking him. She stuck her tongue out childishly at the ravenette._

_End Flashback_

He sighed softly and ran his hands over the handlebars. Every piece had been put together by the three of them. Whenever the First Class S.O.L.D.I.E.R. had time, he had come to the Cadet Barracks and the three would head to the community garage and work on what was then a piece of junk.

_Flashback_

_Sunny leaned over the frame of the bike, handing a wrench to Cloud as Zack tickled her. Guys, can't we actually focus on the bike for once?" Cloud sighed, though he was smiling._

_Zack apologized, picking Sunny up and spinning her around once before setting her down and picking up a piece of machinery. Cloud looked at the two of them as they smiled at each other and felt a little jealous, then roughly shoved it down._

_After all, Zack and Sunny had both worked hard for their happiness. Cloud hadn't done that yet. Maybe when he could smile and charm the enemy like Sunny or fight like Zack, he could find his Light._

_End Flashback_

Cloud heard a sound and looked back to see a sleepy Kadaj enter the garage. In the dim light, his form looked almost like Sephiroth's.

No one knew the real reason Cloud had come after Sephiroth so many times. It wasn't the fact that he attacked everyone or even that he killed Aerith. The gentle Cetra had asked him to, so that she could help the life stream more fully.

No, it was the fact that Sephiroth had caused Zack's death, and killed Sunny. He felt himself being drawn into the memory of his last moments with Sunny.

_Flashback_

_Sunny, golden hair muted by the mud and blood, did her best to smile weakly at her twin. "H-heyla, C-cloudy-o, w-why so d-down?" Cloud felt tears overflow and tried to convince himself that most of the red he saw was only the red flashing lights of the lab._

_She smiled as best she could while coughing up blood. "Hey, C-Cloudy-o, promise me o-one thing." Cloud shook his head and hugged her close, only aware in that moment how delicate her form was. "No! You have to make it, Sunny! Don't leave me here alone!_

_A slim hand reached up and touched his cheek, leaving a thin trail of blood. "We b-both know I'm n-not gonna make it. M-make sure Zack d-doesn't lose it w-when I'm g-gone, okay? J-just be there f-for him."_

_Cloud nodded, crying silently as he watched the light that always shone in her eyes fade. When her hand fell from his arm, he gave an agonized sound and looked with fury at where Sephiroth had gone. "SEPHIROTH!" He screamed._

_End Flashback_

Kadaj walked forward and wrapped his arms around Cloud's larger form. "What're you thinking of?" He murmured, blue-green yes opening to look curiously at the blonde.

Cloud returned the embrace. "Just old memories. Nothing to worry about." The silverette smiled sunnily, reminding Cloud of Sunny for just a moment…But no, that smile was all Kadaj.

The remnant kissed his cheek gently. "Come back to bed, love. It's cold without you." Cloud nodded and walked to the door, pausing when Kadaj didn't follow. "Go on ahead, I need to do something first."

Again he nodded and walked inside. Kadaj turned to the glowing blue-eyed cougar and the purple/blue-eyed black wolf(1). "You two can rest in peace now. I'm here for him, and I'm not going anywhere."

The cougar dipped her head and looked past him. "Thank you. Cloudy-o was way too moody for his own good. I always felt guilty that I was the one who had Zack." The wolf nuzzled her head gently. "Hey, I'm not…" He rumbled. "Chocobo-head needs someone he can protect. Can you honestly see me being protected all the time?"

Sunny let out a defeated sigh and smiled at the silverette. "Thank you, Kadaj. We mean it." Kadaj nodded. "I enjoy it. Cloud was the only person I ever got close to except my brothers, and Yazoo is with Reno now, and I think Loz might like Rude…which is kind of weird…"

The cougar laughed lightly. "You're a wonderful person. Take care of him, and make sure he doesn't miss us too much. He has new friends that need him, and as much as we love him, he's not coming up here any time soon."

Kadaj nodded. "Will do, Ms. Strife, Mr. Fair." The wolf let out a laugh. "Just call me Zack…and technically we're married now, so she's Mrs. Fair…Not that she plays fair." He added with a mischievous light in his eyes.

Sunny let out and indignant sound and whirled on him. "Come back here you!" As she chased him, they started to fade. Just before they completely disappeared, Sunny turned to Kadaj. "Good bye, Nii-Chan." She called, leaping away one last time.

"Goodbye…Nee-Chan." Kadaj whispered before turning to return inside.

Well…How do you like it? I know, I know, Zack doesn't speak much, but this was more about the Strife Twins, so…He knew he shouldn't interrupt. Please, I need feedback. I'm not sure how well Sunny is gonna go over…

Oh, and by the way, I totally support ZackXCloud, but I thought Zack would be good with Sunny because they wouldn't have met Reno yet I don't think.


End file.
